


Did I say that out loud?

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Constance y Ninon se encuentran con la nueva amante del rey en un corredor, y mantienen una nada amistosa conversación
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter (past), Constance Bonacieux & Ninon de Larroque
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 1





	Did I say that out loud?

\- No me lo puedo creer… Mira.  
Constance y Ninon iban de camino al dormitorio de la reina, muy temprano como siempre, para ponerse a su servicio. Iban cruzando por un pasillo desde el que se podía acceder a las habitaciones del rey; y en aquel momento pudieron ver a una mujer saliendo de allí.  
Constance cogió del brazo a su compañera, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, para que se detuviera y mirase discretamente hacia la puerta donde el rey despedía con un sentido beso a la misteriosa dama. Pero si su sorpresa al descubrir que el monarca tenía una amante había sido grande, más aún lo fue cuando la mujer se giró y vieron de quién se trataba.  
\- No puede ser – La mujer que se dirigía hacia ellas, con una sonrisa de evidente satisfacción en la cara, no era sino Milady de Winter, o Madame de la Chapelle, como se había presentado ante Ninon. Iba caminando directa hacia ellas, de modo que no podían hacer otra cosa que cruzarse con la mujer. Ella pareció sorprenderse durante un instante de verlas, pero enseguida sus labios de volvieron a torcer formando una sonrisa maliciosa.  
\- Vaya, vaya… Mirad qué tenemos aquí.  
\- ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? – le preguntó Constance, en tono acusador. Aún recordaba la última vez que había visto a aquella mujer, mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola.  
\- Le salvé la vida al rey.  
\- No es posible, vos solo sabéis destruir.  
\- Podéis preguntar a vuestro amigo D’Artagnan, Constance, él estaba allí. Y ahora, su majestad me recompensa como merezco.  
\- Acabar en una celda, es lo que os merecéis.  
\- Oh, vamos, condesa… ¿No me guardaréis rencor por aquel pequeño malentendido? Yo solo seguía las órdenes de su eminencia.  
\- ¿También os ordenó que disfrutaseis mientras vertíais mentiras sobre mí ante el tribunal?  
\- Athos os dijo que no volvieseis a París. – le recordó Constance.  
\- Hace mucho tiempo que lo que diga Athos dejó de importarme. Además, ahora cuento con la protección del rey.  
\- Su majestad sabrá quién sois en realidad. – la amenazó Ninon.  
\- Oh, él ya lo sabe. Le he hablado de mi horrible pasado y de las ansias que tengo de enmendarme. – les contestó, usando el mismo tono fingidamente inocente y afectado que usaba con el rey - Y está más que dispuesto a ayudarme a… seguir el camino recto. Además, ¿quién iba a decírselo, vosotras? Jamás os creería. Me tiene en demasiada estima, y la palabra de una adúltera o de una sirva de Satán no tiene demasiado valor… Oh, _¿he dicho eso en voz alta?_ Lo lamento –tras decir aquello se llevó una mano a los labios como si lamentara lo que había dicho, lo que no hacía sino acrecentar la indignación de sus interlocutoras.  
Milady sonrió de nuevo, sabiéndose inmune a cualquier intento de aquellas mujeres por sabotear su plan de vivir a todo lujo a costa del rey.  
\- En fin, nos veremos por palacio, supongo… - la mujer hizo amago de seguir su camino, hinchada de seguridad y autosuficiencia; pero tras dar unos pasos, se volvió hacia las otras dos para añadir un último comentario – Por cierto, Ninon, hermoso vestido. Os sienta mejor que la túnica de hereje que llevabais la última vez que os vi.


End file.
